


Ghost

by Samantha_Dameron



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: Synopsis: Shara Bey finds herself in the future. When General Organa finds her wondering the base, flight suit and all, neither woman understands what or why Shara is here.With the Resistance’s best pilot’s future on the line, Poe Dameron must figure out who or what has sent his mother here.When Leia recruits force-sensitive engineer, Andi Tobias. The group must find out what is happening and Poe may have to rely on the force, something he doesn’t understand or even feel. He must also learn that following the light means finding the balance between war and love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Force Travel

Shara’s POV

I walked the grey halls of the base. The passages looked familiar and different all at the same time. Even the humidity was familiar but different. As I continued walking, I heard someone call out my name.

“Shara?” I looked over to find an old woman, with tears gathering in her eyes.

“Who are you?” On instinct, I set my hand over my blaster.

“It’s Leia, Leia Organa.” The woman stepped closer to me.

What she said wasn’t possible. The princess was a young girl, no more than twenty or so. The woman in front of me seemed to be nearing her sixties. “Yeah, right, Princess Leia is a kid, not you.” I glared, my fingers wrapping around my blaster handle. If this was some new torture technique it wasn’t working well enough.

The woman chuckled sadly, “Shara Bey, one of the best pilots in the Rebellion married to Kes Dameron,” she sighed a pained expression crossing her face. “My dear friend, I’m sorry to tell you but somehow you have been sent thirty years into the future.”

I blinked at her, relaxing the grip on my blaster, “Bantha shit.”

‘Leia’ flinched slightly, “Let’s talk somewhere more private.”

I allowed her to lead me away, just needing to find a way back to my base without losing my life. My life…  
\-----------------------------

I sat there staring at the clear white floor as everything Leia explained settled in.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Leia set her hand over mine and smiled lightly when I looked at her.

“So how are we going to get me home?” was all I could ask. My friends, my family, my crew all needed me. Leia got up and spoke quietly into a comms unit.

“Well, hopefully, Poe can help us figure out why you were sent here in the first place.”

“Whose Poe and why does he have anything to do with why I would be here?” He’s yours.

A gentle smile graced her lips, showing me the young woman, I knew. “Because he’s your son; Poe Dameron, our best pilot.”

If I hadn’t felt like being sucked into the dark abyss before, I sure did now. I have a son. A son with Kes. We have a son.


	2. A Son's Broken Heart

Poe’s POV  
“I don’t know why she wants to see me BB-8, she said it was important,” I said to BB, before knocking on the General’s door. It opened and I stepped into the room. “You needed to see me Gene—” my words caught in my throat, a lump growing there. I could feel my palms begin to sweat and my heartbeat speed up. I think my legs were even trembling.

Black curled hair, tan skin, amber eyes. The more I stared, the more the voice inside my head said the one word I hadn’t spoken in years. “Mom?” I asked my voice sounding like that of a child.

When she looked at me everything hit at once. The pain, the sadness, everything I’ve been pushing down for years bubbled to the surface. I feel against the wall as my knees gave way.

“Wow, Leia wasn’t kidding. You really do resemble Kes, except for the hair,” she looked closer at me. “And the eyes.”

As the tears built-up, I found the strength to stand. I quickly walked over and hugged her as the damn broke. I closed my eyes as her arms wrapped around me. I let the tough guy exterior melt away as wave after wave of tears fell.

I stepped back after a few minutes sniffling and wiped away tears. General Organa handed me some tissues. “H-how are you here?” I asked once I calmed down some or at least got the tears to stop.

“That’s what Leia was hoping you could help with.”

I nodded my head and looked over my mother once again. She wore an orange flight suit, her hair was tied back but strands had started fallen free. What caught my eye the most was the missing ring; she didn’t have her wedding ring on.

“So do you have –“

“I was eight when you died,” I said frowning my brows and pressing my lips together.

“I’ll leave you two to talk. There’s someone I need to speak with,” the General said, leaving my mother and me alone.

“What do you mean?”

“You got sick, no one could help, and we lost you.” I looked at her, a new wave of tears building. Remembering the day dad had to tell me that she was gone. It had been a long week and we thought seeing her suffer was painful, but nothing prepared us for losing her.

She looked away and clutched her fists, “I can’t change the past, Poe. I’m just a pilot.”

I wiped at my nose again before speaking, “You were more than that. You were a spitfire, a woman who stood up for what she believed in,” I sighed gripping the ring tightly. “You taught me how to be a pilot, even if you weren’t around.” When I looked at her again, tears glistened in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Poe, I wish I could say everything will change but I can’t.” I looked down the anger building in my chest. “But if we can’t get me back none of it will matter.”

I sighed, “So, why were you brought here to this specific time?”

“Leia thinks it has to do with the impending war.”

“Technically, it’s already started but the New Republic refuses to acknowledge the threat of the First Order.” I sat back and crossed my arms.

“Sounds familiar.”

I couldn’t help watching her and every minute I was alone with her, hurt even more. All my anger coming back from the years of her not being around.


	3. An Outside Party

Andi’s POV

“Fuck!” I threw the control panel down on my workbench. It was a First Order control panel and if I could figure out which wires to cross correctly it would make breaking into ships a whole lot easier.

That the project started almost two hours ago. No progress had been made except for the burn marks on my fingertips. I sighed and began cleaning up my hands as I looked over my datapad. At least two droids needed fixing, the weapon systems on a few of the X-Wings were malfunctioning and the door to the Command Center was not closing.

As I packed up supplies to fix the door, getting the room where all the secret missions were given closed being top priority. General Organa walked in and was heading right for me.

“Lieutenant Tobias,” General Organa said her eyes catching the sight of the black control panel.

My cheeks burned, the base rumors about me being the best engineer on base rang in my ears. The control panel mocked that title and poked at the frustration from the two hours of unsuccessful work.

“Lieutenant, I hear that you are Force-Sensitive.” The General stated, looking me over. I knew I must have looked like a mess and possibly very questionable in my abilities to use and feel the force. It wasn’t some big secret; my crew had caught me once or twice using the force to grab tools when I was head deep in an engine or too far from my tools.

“Yes, ma’am. Why do you ask?”

She pursed her lips together, “Has anything felt off today?”

I tapped my fingers against my thigh, “When I was on my way in, I felt light-headed and dizzy, almost like someone was sucking my energy.”

She hummed and nodded her thoughts seemed to be far away. “Do you know Commander Dameron?”

“Yes ma’am, I was assigned to his squadron and their droids are under my care.” Even the Astromechs that Jess keeps destroying.  
“Do you get along with him?”

Do I…? Why was she asking me all this? Of course, I got along with him. Snap even joked about how I seemed to be the only one to keep his feet on the ground and fix his ship better than himself. “He can be cocky and impatient but he’s not cruel or anything.” I thought back on all the encounters and shrugged, “I’d say we’re friends.”

“Good, follow me.” She began to walk, and I quickly followed. She was fast for a woman of her age.

The longer we walked the more confused I became. Most of the time the General wanted to talk with officers was usually in the command center but my confusion grew even more when I saw BB-8 outside the General’s private office.

When we walked in I saw Poe and a woman with dark curls; they could have passed as siblings.

“Shara, this is Lieutenant Andi Tobias., I’m hoping she can help us more.”

“Tobias? Like Cleric Tobias?” The woman, Shara asked me.

I flinched slightly at my uncle’s name, “Yes, he’s my uncle.”

“General, as much as I trust Andi,” Poe stated, the 'but' evident in his voice. “How can she help with figuring out why my mother is here?”

That’s when my brain connected the dots. Shara Bey. The rebel pilot every girl dreamed of becoming. Shara Bey, who had died almost twenty years ago.

While the General and Poe kept talking, Leia explaining my presence and Poe trying to understand, I kept my eyes on Shara. A feeling in the force around her that I had only felt when…

“Oh no.” I felt Poe and the General look at me.

“Andi, what is it?” Poe asked his face etched in frowns, worry seeping out of every pore.

“We need to get her back soon,” I said clutching my fist, focusing on control the emotions swirling in myself and around the room.

“Why?” I looked at Poe, his brown eyes showing the worry I already felt. I had only noticed now that his nose was a little red and his eyes were puffy.

“Because if we don’t get her back you will possibly cease to exist.”

The room grew silent and the air became stiff with anxiety. That was until Shara broke it, “How did you know I was pregnant?”


	4. Searching for the Problem

Andi's POV

I groaned and laid my head on the table. For the last week, I have spent almost every hour trying to figure out how to get Shara back to her time, but nothing made sense. I barely understand why she was here in the first place. They all through it was because of the impending war but the Force was all about balance. It had to be something more, something specific with the balance of someone.

“Andi?” I looked up and saw Shara standing in the doorway to my quarters. She was now dressed in a white shirt and pants. The shirt barely hiding the baby bump. Poe.

I waved her in and looked over my datapad once more and before closing it I typed in ‘opposite of war?’

“Andi, Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you flinch when I mentioned your uncle?”

I felt my blood freeze. I thought no one had noticed, all eyes being on Shara. Except for the woman everyone is worried about. I sighed, “My father is apart of the New Republic. When my uncle came to him about the First Order and Leia started up the rebellion again, they,” I rubbed my forehead thinking of the right word. “They didn’t see eye to eye on the subject.”

She took this information in, “So you being here can’t be helping their relationship.”

“My uncle saw potential, where the academy didn’t.” I messed with some wiring from a nearby panel. “My force abilities made collaborating with me hard for others.”

She nodded settling in the chair across from me. We sat in silence for a while. “You must truly care for my son to be helping us.” I looked at her with wide eyes but she simply smiled. “And he certainly cares for you. He gets the same look his father does when he looks at someone he loves.”

My mouth gaped open a few times, words caught in my throat. I barely understood my emotions towards Poe, other than the feeling of respect for the young commander. But also the issues that would come with a relationship like that.

“I can understand why you two are hesitant but believe me, it’s better than living with what-ifs.” And on that note Shara Bey got up and walked out of my quarters, leaving me with muddled thoughts.  
—–

I stared at my dinner tray, Shara’s words still bouncing around in my brain.

Did I have feelings for Poe?

I mean my brief time at the Academy; I had heard about the young pilot who quickly climbed the ranks. But I had chopped my feelings up to just a schoolgirl crush.

Did I have feelings for Poe?

He was about six or so years older than me and we only met outside of work a few times a week. Usually initiated by his squadron.

Did I have feelings for Poe Dameron!?

“Uh Andi?” at the sound of someone, I focused back enough to see my utensils floating in front of me. I shook my head and looked at the man who had called me. Poe stood there a look of concern on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked sitting in front of me.

“Yea, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something your mom said.” I started picking at my food. I looked at Poe to see his fork hovering a few inches from his mouth.

“She talks with you?” the pained expression on his face made me think that Shara may have been avoiding him since the first day.

“Yes, and don’t be mad with her, she’s probably having just as hard a time with this as you are.”

He sighed and began eating his food. I could only imagine how hard this is on him. Seeing the woman who raised him back. And she couldn’t even bring herself to talk to him.


	5. A Confession

Poe’s POV

I didn’t want to corner her, honest. But she was giving me no choice. I walked into the hanger and wasn’t surprised to find my mother there but what did surprise me was she was laughing, with Andi.

I watched them for a moment, my eyes wondering more towards Andi then my mother. Andi was in a black tank top and cargo pants, hair pulled up in a messy bun and grease stains on any part of exposed skin.

I shook my head and walked over to them. This wasn’t the time or place to fall in love. Any day now war could start and everything could be gone.

Wouldn’t loving someone make the fight more important?

“Poe?” I looked at Andi to find her frowning at me. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh, I was hoping to talk with my mother,” my voice caught at the end. My emotions still not in check.

“Sure, I’ll just be working on Snap’s ship if you need anything.” I watched Andi, noticing the tool belt and gloves over her hands. I watched as she walked over to Snap’s ship.

My attention was pulled back to my mother who just smiled at me. “What?”

“You should tell her how you feel.” I furrowed my brow and watched as she worked on a circuit board, the gold band now wrapped around her finger.

“This isn’t the time—”

“Or a place for love.” She shook her head before turning her whole attention on me. “Poe, your father and I are finding a way. You probably wouldn’t be here if we hadn’t.”

“But I was raised by our parents until you and dad retired.”

“I believe that but I would rather have your father and you, then forget why I fight.”

I shook my head, “This isn’t even what I wanted to talk about.”

“Then what did you want to talk about?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” To my own ears, I sounded like a whining child.

She looked at me before her eyes fluttered to the ground. “I never would have wanted you to do this.” She looked back at me, tears glistening in her eyes.

I blinked at her, “Y-you taught me how to fly.” I clutched my fist, “You are the whole reason I became a pilot and you’re telling me you would want me to just, what bury my head in the fucking sand!”

“Poe!” I looked over to see Andi standing there, her lips pressed tightly together.

I relaxed slightly and looked at my mother to see her wiping away tears. I wanted to walk away and be angry but I couldn’t. I walked over and kneeled in front of my mother.

“I’m sorry, I just want you to be proud of me.”

She ran her fingers through my hair, “I am proud of you Poe, my little flier. I just know the sacrifice needed to be part of a rebellion.”

She kissed my head and got up and walked out of the hanger, leaving just Andi and me.


	6. Forward Conclusion

I shifted from foot to foot as Poe stared at me. I had only heard him yelling at Shara, giving mother and son privacy. But I had caught Shara’s first statement to him.

You should tell her how you feel.

“How much of that did you hear?” Poe asked standing up from where he was kneeling.

“Just you yelling,” Lie. “So why would she be brought back while pregnant?”

“Probably because I was born around the time the Death Star was destroyed.”

“So, this would be the only time her presence isn’t important to the Rebellion.” I grabbed my datapad and typed in the information. Pregnancy is also a time when women are more emotionally vulnerable. I looked at Poe to find his head tilted slightly and his dark brown eyes were soft. “What?”

“Nothing just watching you work.”

I looked down as heat raised to my cheeks. Poe always flirted with other members around the base, but never with me. Though I didn’t take it personally, he once watched me deck a guy who thought gripping my ass would be a fantastic way to get me to go out with him. I also always figured he didn’t want to piss off one of like three people who worked on his ship. But this felt different like he wasn’t even aware he was flirting.

“Thank you, by the way for helping us,” Poe said stepping closer to me.

“There’s nothing to thank me for.”

“But there is. You aren’t just helping her; you’re saving my future.” Poe’s eyes were still soft and held something in them, something that didn’t belong in a battle-ready hangar.

“I uh— I should get back to fixing up Snap’s ship.” I quickly walked back to the blue and white X-Wing, tripping over my own feet and force moved my datapad to keep it safe.

———–

“I think I know why Shara Bey was sent back to this moment in time.” General Leia looked at me and nodded for me to continue. “After talking with both her and Poe, I learned that one of Shara’s rears is what would happen if the Rebellion wasn’t successful,” I started pacing. “Especially with a child on the way. She’s worried about his future,” which explained her outburst in the hangar. “At this moment, her guard is down, emotionally at least. But the reason she’s still here is—”

“She’s worried Poe will lose sight of the reason for fighting.” I nodded agreeing with Leia on the same conclusion I came to days ago, around the same day as the hangar incident. “She wants Poe to have a reason to fight other than protecting innocent lives.”

“She wants him to have what she and Kes have. A partner to rely on.” Leia moved to the window overlooking the base. “I understand that want as a mother,” she looked back at me. “Come here, Andi.”

I walked over and followed her line of sight. Poe was talking with BB-8 while fixing his ship or trying to make it faster. He wore a black tank top and the upper half of his flight suit tied around his waist.

“Jessika tells me you and Poe work together like a well-oiled machine.”

My eyes stayed on Poe, “She’s exaggerating.”

“When I asked if you got along you mentioned cocky and impatient but that you were friends,” I sensed her attention on me again. “I used to think the same things about my husband. That he was a difficult man to be with and he drove me up a wall.”

I looked down at my hands. When I was younger my hands were as soft as flower petals, but now they were rough and scarred from years of working with technology. Leia took one of my hands forcing me to look at her.

“Men like Poe need someone who can be soft but firm. Tell me, why don’t you follow your heart? I see the force around you change when you’re with him.”

I thought about brushing her off, but I knew it didn’t matter, not anymore. “Because he deserves someone who can give him a break from this war. Who can be at his beck and call.”

“Is that what he wants through?”

“Well, go ask him.”

I blinked a few before slowly nodding and walking out of the room.


	7. A Promise and a Date

Shara’s POV

Once Andi was far enough away, I walked into Leia’s office. “How did you know that would work?”

“Because I remember what it was like,” Leia smiled sadly as she sat down. “Being young and in love with a person I probably shouldn’t have been in love with.”

I walked over and sat across from her. “Andi reminds me a lot of Kes, worried about everything and wanting to keep the people she cares about safe, along with not letting Poe out of her sight.” I sighed looking down, composing myself. “When I go back, you’ll keep an eye on him, right?”

Leia took my hand in hers, “I already do, Shara.”

I smiled and squeezed her hand back.

Poe’s POV

I hopped down from the engine and looked over it once more, “Well buddy, I think that’s all I can do. Maybe Andi can look it over,” I mused as BB-8 beeped at me. Wiping my hands on a rag, I became lost in thought, the idea of Andi. How she always had her hair up when she worked, even though her hair fought against the tie. 

Or the way her brows furrowed when something didn’t seem to be working right for no reason. 

Or even the way she would force spin tools while she was working to make them easier to grab, like a conveyor belt. 

She always seemed to know when people were lying to her, I could always see it in her eyes when she didn’t believe me but let whatever it was drop until I just gave in and told the truth. She tried explaining how the force worked to me once. Us being drunk didn’t help with my understanding.

\-----------------------------------------  
“Dameron, it’s not that hard to understand,” Andi said between sips of her drink. “The force is almost like a sixth sense of mine. I have all these little extra tricks, but I can see it in people when they are lying or when they’re weak. It’s the thing the binds all other things together.”

I rolled my eyes, “Forgive me, Andi, if I still don’t get it.”

“You grew up with the Force tree right outside your house, how do you not understand the eminence feeling it has on all living things?” 

I shrugged and we finished off our third cup of spirits. “I once ran over it and had to fix and take care of it until I was 16.”

Andi’s eyes widen, “You broke a Force tree?”

“I was a stupid kid, but I promise it’s fixed.” I could tell she sighed. Even if I didn’t understand it, I know the Force was important to Andi.

“Okay let me try something different. When you think about your mom, do you ever feel something warm or light around you?” I thought for a second, before nodding yes to her question. “That’s the Force, it binds us. Love makes it stronger, compassion, empathy.” She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. Love makes it stronger.  
\---------------------------------------------  
I was taken from my thoughts as BB whirled excitedly, “What do you mean Andi’s coming this way?” I looked over to see Andi heading straight for me, determination in every step. I tossed the rag down and set my hands on my hips.

Andi huffed once she got to me and mirrored my pose, “Poe, what do you want in a partner?”

I blinked at her and thought about her question. I thought back on that night at the bar, after a few too many, when we were both able to relax. Andi laid her head on my shoulder and asked me about what attracted me to certain women. At the time, I gave a bantha shit answer, but this time I didn’t think I was going to get away with it again.

“Well probably someone who’s hard-working but knows when to relax. Someone who can watch my six and knows how to fight,” I continued, carefully stepping closer to her as her arms relaxed at her sides. “Someone who isn’t afraid to get down and dirty,” I took her hand in mine. “And someone who understands the importance of family.”

Andi looked at me, her eyes wide. I smiled lightly and squeezed her hand, hoping to encourage her on whatever thought process she was running on.

“Ah, screw it.” She said throwing her arms around my neck and started kissing me.

I gripped her waist and moved my hips against hers. It took all my will power to pull away first and set my forehead against hers. “So, would you like to have dinner with me?”

Andi giggled; Maker, I could listen to that all day.

“Of course, I would love to, Commander.” I hugged her close before spinning her around. Her giggles once against surrounding me.


	8. Mindless Fun and Finding Home

3rd Person POV

“How about sweetheart?” Poe asked as he mindlessly played with Andi’s hair. Their picnic dinner sitting at their feet. The food wasn’t much but the company is what mattered. Andi wrinkled her nose up at the nickname making Poe laugh. “Okay, so sweetheart and sweets are out,” Poe hummed to himself thinking to himself. “What about angel or honey?”

Andi hummed, tapping her fingers over her stomach, “Honey is more of a marriage nickname. But I like angel.”

“As you wish my angel,” Poe whispered as he laid a small kiss on her head. They both laid there quietly watching the stars. Neither wanted to move or pack up because doing either would mean leaving their little bubble. Leaving meant acknowledging the pending danger. Andi sighed and slowly climbed to her feet and began cleaning up.

Poe stayed on the blanket and watched her, refusing to let the outside world ruin his night. “Come on Poe, we have an early call tomorrow and you have drills to run.” Andi moved around him and began the walk to the base. She wanted to make sure Shara was okay before heading to bed.

Just as Andi believed Poe wouldn’t follow her, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a scent like grease and nature mixed. Andi leaned back into him as Poe nuzzled against her neck.

“Stay with me tonight? I want to pretend that there’s no impending war for a little longer.”

Andi bit her lower lip, hearing how small Poe’s voice sounded. “No funny business?”

“Promise, my angel.”

————

The couple walked towards the General’s office and put in the code. They walked in to find Shara and Leia playing a game of Sabacc. “Ha, I win again Leia.”

The General threw her cards down, “Kriff.”

Poe cleared his throat to get the women’s attention. Andi tried not laughing, having heard the story of how Han Solo won the Falcon and seeing that he didn’t teach his wife any Sabacc tricks to win. But also, who knew the General cursed.

“I guess you’re fine, mom.”

Both women looked over at the young couple, Poe’s arm was slung over Andi’s shoulder. Leia smiled as Shara got up and walked over to her son and gently cupped his cheek. Poe leaned into his mom’s hand, gripping Andi’s shoulder. Andi moved out of under Poe’s arm. Poe hugged his mom tightly and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears.

“I’m so proud of you.” Shara stepped back and cupped Poe’s face, wiping away the stubborn tear. Shara smiled and looked at Andi, “So you get a cute yet cheesy nickname yet?”  
“We decided on angel.”

Shara chuckled and looked at Poe, “So much like your father.”

Poe blushed a deep red and looked away. Andi took his hand and pressed her lips to his knuckles, forcing him to look at her. Poe couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. Shara walked back over to the table, her hand settling against her belly. Leia watched as Poe pulled Andi close to him again and kissed her head.

———

An hour later, Andi laid with her head on Poe’s shoulder, her finger playing with the chain on his neck. She thought over the last month and just how much the Commander had changed, he learned to relax and be a little more open with his friends. Andi could still feel the fear in him but knew that it had nothing on the love and hope he had.

“I’m very relieved that I already know my mom likes you,” Poe said as he played with a strand of Andi’s hair.

Andi giggled lightly before gripping at the ring as a wave of exhaustion and nausea washed over her. She curled more into Poe and closed her eyes. “The force sucks when it sends people back to their time," Andi whispered as she felt relaxed and fell asleep.

“What do you mean?” Poe looked down at Andi to find her fast asleep. He figured his mother most have returned home, he’d have to ask Andi when she woke. He kissed her head and stared at the ceiling. “Thanks, mom, for reminding me what’s worth fighting for.”

Poe adjusted himself a little and allowed sleep to take him, Andi secured safely in his arms.


	9. Wedding Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick little filler chapter

The dress was simple, something I probably would have never worn in my life. But today was special. After years of being together and fighting side by side, Poe and I were finally getting married. A promise to finish the war first but now it was time. 

“Mama pretty.” I looked over at Shara and smiled. She was three years old now. I walked over to her and stroked her hair back.

“Thank you, baby, because mommy doesn’t feel very pretty.” The baby bump made it hard to feel anything other than bloated. She giggled and laid her head against my stomach. I sighed and looked at the time. “Time to go see daddy.” I carefully picked her up and walked out of the room and towards the setup. 

Even though I knew many of the guests would still be drunk from the night before, my soon to be husband probably being one of them, this is what Poe and I wanted. Kes had joined us on the base for the celebration having brought Shara with him. 

Once we got to where everyone was, it was completely quiet. I set Shara down and walked with her over to Poe who was staring at me. 

“Damn Andi,” I giggled at his response and kissed his cheek. He smiled and stroked my cheek. “So beautiful.” 

“Thank you, now let’s get married before our family grows any bigger.” He chuckled lightly and nodded rubbing my stomach lightly. 

“Yea, let’s get married.” He leaned in and kissed me softly.


End file.
